


The Greenhouse with a View

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Someone is watching from the shadows.





	The Greenhouse with a View

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to TM for the beta and [](http://tarie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tarie**](http://tarie.livejournal.com/) for not shooting me for this being late.  
Written for [](http://dsneyvoice.livejournal.com/profile)[**dsneyvoice**](http://dsneyvoice.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sunandsmut/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/sunandsmut/)**sunandsmut**   


* * *

Everything happens for a reason doesn't it? I didn't mean to come upon the two of them—I was simply following orders. I certainly didn't expect to be captivated and enthralled by seeing their lips meet, their hands trailing over each other, and I certainly never expected to be aroused to the point of distraction.

I was following orders—I was doing what I was suppose to be doing. It was the two of them who were out of bounds. They should have picked a more discreet location but they aren't the brightest candles in the box. I had just managed to make my way across the grounds when I heard a noise in Greenhouse Three and I had to investigate—it's my job.

I entered the greenhouse with my wand at the ready. I felt that shiver of fear and anticipation that makes the blood heat in my veins, as if I were a predator stalking my prey while I moved silently through the rows of plants. My eyes slowly grew accustomed to the mist that filled the air and I took in the heady scent of the Snapping Lily's nearby as I moved towards the noise in the back.

I thought I was prepared but I wasn't. When I parted the plants at the end of the second row I found them. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley—shirtless. Their lips were pressed together and I felt a different heat flowing over me as I took them in. Their bodies seemed to glisten in the wand light, I could see a fine sheen of moisture coating their skin, and I couldn't help but lick my lips as Ron chased a bead of moisture down Harry's neck with the tip of his tongue.

I was surprised to find Ron being the more dominant of the two—I was even more surprised when I heard him whisper a binding spell. I ran my hand over my chest and down my stomach when vines dropped from the ceiling and Harry's arms were bound above his head. The moan that escaped his lips as Ron ran his hands up and down those arms sent a jolt of pure lust through me and I couldn't resist touching myself.

They didn't speak, they seemed to communicate only with their eyes, and as Ron feasted on Harry's neck I found myself wishing to switch places with either one of them. I could see him pulling Harry's skin between his teeth, could hear the sucking sound of his lips as he marked him, and Harry's breathless whimpers in response were intoxicating.

I followed Ron's hands with my eyes, drank in each touch of those long, tapered fingers as they explored Harry's chest, and imagined those fingers touching me. I held my breath and watched as Ron close his fingers over Harry's nipples. I bit my lip to stifle a moan as he pushed Harry's legs open with his thigh. When their lips met again in an open-mouthed kiss, I could see their tongues sliding together, and I shivered.

Ron's hands were pushing Harry's pajama bottoms down, baring a cock nestled in pitch black curls, and my mouth watered. I touched myself as Ron nibbled his way down Harry's body, nipping the muscles of his stomach. When he lapped the precum from Harry's shaft, I slid my hand into my trousers. I ached to be touched and I couldn't help but slowly curve my fingers to touch myself.

I think I moaned when Ron took Harry completely in his mouth and began sliding his lips up and down that beautiful cock. The hand inside my trousers finally worked inside my underclothes and I pleasured myself to the movements of Ron's lips on Harry's shaft. I could hear the wet sound of his mouth as it slid along Harry's cock, I could see him hollow his cheeks as he buried his face in Harry's pubes, and I watched as he slowly worked his fingers inside Harry's arse.

Harry was moaning, begging for Ron to let him come, and I felt the same way. I wanted to come and hand was bringing me closer to the edge with each moment. My eyes had slid closed but they flew open when I heard a Harry begging Ron to fuck him. I wish I could have seen the look in Ron's eyes when he released Harry's cock but I enjoyed the view of him slowly removing his own clothes. I watched as he quickly shucked off his own pajama bottoms to reveal red pubes and a fairly long cock nestled in those curls.

I heard him whisper another spell and Harry's arms were released. Another spell quickly followed and Harry was bent over one of the work tables, his legs bound to the table. I stroked myself harder as I watched Ron insert the tip of his wand into Harry.

I slid my hand under the hem of my shirt and twisted my nipples between my thumb and forefinger as Ron prepped Harry. My moan was mingled with Harry's when Ron pressed his cock against Harry's hole. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood when Ron buried himself inside Harry only to withdraw and drive into him again.

Harry's pleading moans were lost in the roaring in my head. I pleasured myself in time with Ron's rough thrusts into Harry's arse. Ron pressed Harry's shoulders forward with one hand, his fingers flexing on the smooth skin, and the other hand had such a tight grip on Harry's hip that I could see his knuckles turning white. The sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh filled the greenhouse. The air was heavy with the scent of flowers and sex—it was intoxicating.

I watched Ron's arse and thighs flex as he fucked Harry. I imagined feeling that cock buried deep inside me and I could feel the heat spreading from my stomach to my groin. Ron whispered the dirtiest things to Harry as he fucked him hard and fast. Plants fell to the floor and when Ron's hand closed around Harry's cock to pull him off I nearly came. I wanted to come with them, I wanted to be a part of what they were doing, and my hand moved of its own accord.

It only took a few strokes to his cock before Harry came. I watched his head fall back in pleasure as he spilled over Ron's hand. I wanted to taste him but I could not. Ron's head lolled on his neck as he continued to drive into Harry. His hips jerked and with a muffled shout he gripped Harry's hips and stilled himself. His grunts and groans drew my own orgasm from deep with in and I bit my hand to keep from shouting out their names.

I didn't dare do a cleaning charm there because they would hear me. I slipped from the greenhouse and took a moment to catch my breath as I did the cleansing spell.

I carried on with my orders but the two of them bear watching—as often as possible.


End file.
